<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chikorita's Muddy Fun by PokeBoots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365699">Chikorita's Muddy Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeBoots/pseuds/PokeBoots'>PokeBoots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feet, Mud, Squelch - Freeform, muddy, stuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeBoots/pseuds/PokeBoots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story involving a very muddy Chikorita that I've done which was requested by Noname0322 (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/noname0322/ https://www.deviantart.com/noname0322)<br/>When Chikorita stumbles upon some sticky mud whilst going on a walk, what will she do next?</p><p>Chikorita is owned by Game Freak.<br/>I own nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chikorita's Muddy Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On one particularly fine morning, there was a Chikorita and it was going out on a walk. Chikorita loved to take long walks on these sort of mornings as the sun shone down on her. She was searching for an interesting spot near a branch of trees where she could have a nice long nap.</p><p>Unlike our dear Noivern who normally wears his wellies, this certain Chikorita didn't have any pair to keep her feet clean and she knew that this walk to the spot would be a very long and dirty one.</p><p>Chikorita quickly came to a stop when she saw a sign. There were two arrows on the top and they were pointing at different directions - one was left, the other right. Alongside that there was a little stick-it note at the bottom warning others:</p><p>WARNING<br/>HUGE SLIDE OF THICK MUD AHEAD ON LEFT<br/>PROCEED WITH CAUTION</p><p>Now some would normally take the right route, just to make sure their little paws wouldn't get dirty but there were others who would take the chance and dive right into it. Chikorita (despite being a grass type) was one of the curious ones.</p><p>"Eh, forget about that sticky note." she said to herself. "What sort of harm could some thick oozy old mud do to me?"</p><p>Chuckling to herself, Chikorita ignored the note and took the left route.</p><p> </p><p>Chikorita continued her search for the spot as she trundled down the hill.</p><p>"Noivern would tell me to wear some of those welly-boots he has on when he sees some mud." she continued. "But why does it matter when getting dirty can be so much fun?"</p><p>She was soon about to find out.</p><p>As she stopped again, she heard a squelching noise.</p><p>*SQUELCH*</p><p>Having heard that, she felt a funny sort of feeling and looked down at her green feet. She was walking onto a mud puddle. Her stubby little feet had made little holes in the mud and she saw that they were getting sticky and brown as she kept taking more steps.</p><p>1 step...<br/>*SQUELCH*<br/>2 steps...<br/>*SQUELCH*</p><p>Puzzled, Chikorita continued to walk on. First, the ground would feel rock hard then *splosh* she could feel the mud again... than it was rocky, than muddy and than so on and so fourth.</p><p>The squelching continued until eventually she suddenly felt herself rock back and fourth like a bowl of jelly. She looked down again and saw her feet, only this time the very bottom could no longer be seen having been covered up by the mud.</p><p>The mud puddle wasn't a puddle anymore, it was in fact a whole wade of thick mud which would be enough to fit a pool.</p><p>She then realized that she couldn't move her feet either as she rocked<br/>up<br/>and<br/>down<br/>and<br/>up<br/>and<br/>down<br/>but no matter how long she did it, they sticked back down to the mud with a *splat*!</p><p>Chikorita was stuck!<br/>Stuck in the sticky mud!</p><p>Chikorita sighed. "Well, guess my little feet are out of action. What am I supposed to do now?" she thought. As she was thinking, she was still moving her feet up and down until they squelched again.</p><p>Chikorita then thought of an idea. If she squelched them hard enough, her feet might get un-stuck and she could walk again. What a perfect idea!</p><p>With her feet still stuck into sticky position, Chikorita stretched herself a bit further. This gave her feet enough room to slightly be away from each other. She had two near her and the other two by the back.</p><p>Chikorita moved her first left leg. *SQUELCH*<br/>Then she moved her second left leg. *SPLOSH*</p><p>Then she moved her first second leg. *SLURP*<br/>And finally her second right leg. *SLOOP*</p><p>She then began a pattern of the sounds so she would squelch and splosh her left feet first and then slurp and sloop her right legs afterwards. Chikorita rocked her feet<br/>back<br/>and<br/>fourth<br/>and<br/>back<br/>and<br/>fourth<br/>and<br/>squelched<br/>and<br/>sploshed<br/>and slurped<br/>and slooped</p><p>*SQUELCHSPLOSH, SQUELCHSPLOSH, SQUELCHSPLOSH, SQUELCHSPLOSH*<br/>*SLURPSLOOP, SLURPSLOOP, SLURSOOP, SLURSOOP, SLURSOOP*</p><p>Chikorita had done it! Her feet were starting to make a dancing sort of pattern as her legs bobbed up and down in the mud revealing the muddy textures. Bits of mud began to fly all over the place and some landed on Chikorita's head.</p><p>"Yeah, that's the spirit!" she cried out as her her leafy head wriggled this way and that way. Chikorita than took a deep breath and did something she hadn't thought of doing... sticking her face in the mud.</p><p>*SQUELCH, SPLOOOSSHHH*<br/>Mud flied all over the place as Chikorita dunked her face in the mud as her legs continued to move about. To add to the squelching sounds, she decided to make muddy sounds too mostly by making bubbles in the mud.</p><p>*Pop, ping, squelch, pop* they went as she made bubbles in the mud. Her legs bobbed up and down in the mud moving to and fro. Eventually after a few minutes of this, she popped her head back out in the mud as her face was sticky and brown all over.</p><p>She jumped this way and that way splattering mud everywhere, waded left and right as her feet began to get increasingly muddy and rolled around<br/>and around<br/>and around<br/>hearing the gooey substance stick to her<br/>until eventually Chikorita was no longer green and clean, she was completely brown from her top leafy head to her little stubby feet in squelchy, gooey mud.</p><p>As she looked over a nearby clean river and looked at herself, she laughed and laughed falling back into the mud before sighing.<br/>"Oh how glorious mud can be!" she said to herself.</p><p>And as she sighed some more she was slowly dipping her feet into the mud, sinking and sinking herself further until eventually all that was left was her now brown leafy head and tons of rubbery bubbles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>